The invention relates to a reciprocatory saw, in particular, a jigsaw, comprising a pitman performing a reciprocatory motion during operation and on whose bottom end a chuck means is arranged for the releasable clamping of the shank of a saw blade, projecting in the mounted state downwardly out of the chuck means, the saw blade being able to be inserted upwardly in the longitudinal direction into the chuck means and to be removed downwardly out of the chuck means.